happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Random
Random is a fan character. Bio Random is an orange bat who is very random. She says random words and can randomly spit out lemon juice. Random usually appears in awkward moments saying random words like "shampoo" or "tacos". She also can be crazy at times. She rarely dies, but if she does it's mostly food-related deaths. Kills *Pierce - 1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *Puffy - 2 (Little chop Of Horror), (Grasp Hole) *Handy -1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *Nutty -1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *Squabbles - 2 (little chop of horror), (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Flippy -1 (Little Chop Of Horror) *GTFs -1+ (Little Chop Of Horror) *Hypno - 1 (Under my Spell) *Kibble - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Bomby) *Raymond - 1 (Gradp Hole) (along with Kibble Bomby) *Paws - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Todd - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Softy -1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Liftelle - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble ans Bomby) *Shifette - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Wooly - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Noc Noc - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *The Mole - 1 (Grasp Hole) (along with Raymond and Kibble and Bomby) *Fungus - 1 (Random's Act of Silence) *Hound - 1 (Random's Act of Silence) *Nico - 1 (Random's Act of Silence) Deaths #The Random Show: Killed by Evil Boomer (offscreen/debatable) #Little Chop Of Horror: Shot by Flippy. #Win Me Over: Smashed by the wrecking ball, along with everyone else. #Hotheaded Dragon: Scratches her skin off. #Soldier Kringle: Killed by Clockwork. #Fired To Work: Burnt of drowned (offscreen/debatable). #Grasp Hole: Explodes. Quotes *"Shampoo." (when happy) *"Taco." (the name she calls her rivals) *"Birdemic.", "Shock and terror.", or "Fuck salt." (when mad) *"Orange tigers." (when sad) *"Baby, you're a bad boy." (when bored) *"Brown sea stars." (when confused) *"Lick my bright light yellow ass." (when threatened) *Any other word for no reason Trivia *Random is based of Taco from Inanimate Insanity. *She has the IQ of 7. *She has a crush on Lumpy. *She and Raymond are the only characters made by idyemyhairpink33 with CTAs. *Her voice sounds nothing like a girl. *Random is smarter in RPs. *Whenever someone dies, she laughs. *Her laugh sounds like Felix the Cat's. *Her survival rate is 85%. *She has seven sisters (Amy, Aing, Bing, Cing, Ding, Eing and Fing). *She is from Africa. *Her eyelashes are actually miss matched, if you look closely. *Destipe getting considered annoying by most tree friends, even she is annoyed by Nutty, Squawkie and Chuckles. Gallery Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Bats Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Annoying characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Season 50 Introductions Category:Foreign Characters Category:Free to Use Category:More kills than deaths Category:About to be Redesigned